happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aisya
Aisya 'is a character of HTFF. Bio Aisya is a khaki/brown Okapi who really loves and stays with the nature, mostly towards animals. She has a brown hair with a braid, wears a black headband with a brown leaf tied into it and also wears a huge brown leaf as her cloth. The marks on her face also resemble face paint. Aisya, strongly loves the wildlife around her and seems lived inside the forest. She actually very active and adventurous person and never cares about the danger from the forest sometimes. Due her wildlife culture, she seems take cares and protective towards every animals, even the dangerous one. Even though she lives inside the forest, Aisya always seen at the town(always stay where there's some trees) and sometimes searching for birds and insects. She also seems enjoys playing with leaves and trees. She kinda friendly to someone and likes to show her wildlife culture. She also an animal whisperer. All animals become nice and tame when she interacts with them. She also kinda protective towards animals but the animals are actually protect her. The main problem with Aisya is the danger she brought from the forest and also her culture. She will not understand anything about modern things and always mistaking and misuse it to something she do in the forest. This always mess things up easily, mostly leads to injuries and deaths. The wild animals(mostly insects and birds) also follow her sometime. Episodes Starring *Open Season *On the Swing *After Wild *Wild Love Featuring *Maypole to Pole *Made for Peach Other Appearances * Ticked Off * 101 Bunnies * I'm On Tiger * Tree Topped * Hunting and Pecking * Full of Flippers * We've Melt With This Deaths #Maypole to Pole - Killed in an explosion. #101 Bunnies - Falls off the cliff. ('debatable) #On the Swing - Impaled through the chest by the tree branch. #After Wild - Burned to death and later appears as a spirit. #Full of Flippers - Crushed by a tree. #We've Melt With This - Crushed under a river by a tree. #Wild Love - Falls to her death (not shown). Injuries #After Wild - Injured inside the burning forest and being hit by a branch before passed out. #Wild Love - Arm ripped off. Kill Count *Daisy - 1 ("After Wild") *Rinth - 1 ("After Wild") *Kibble - 1 ("After Wild") *Foto - 1 ("After Wild") *Hairy - 1 ("After Wild") *Dusk - 1 ("After Wild") *Jake - 1 ("After Wild") *Jet - 1 ("After Wild") *Figgy - 1 ("Made for Peach Other") *Foxy - 1 ("Made for Peach Other") Trivia *Aisya likely appears to be an aborigine due her appearance and culture with the nature and wildlife. *The brown leaves sometimes appear randomly everytime Aisya appears in the scene. *Due her protective towards nature, she seems hated lumberjacks and hunters more than everything. *Aisya is the fourth Okapi in HTFF. The others are Diamonds, Crazzys and Kunga. *Aisya actually knows Geo very well since Geo has been stuck in her place for years. *She was speculated to be dead permanently after the event in After Wild, but somehow revealed still alive as regular HTF character in Hunting and Pecking. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Teenage Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Okapias Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Season 95 Introductions